Star Wars: Exceptional Jedi: Sören: Lone Shadows
by WindySilver
Summary: 104 BBY. Sören is sent to Kintan to locate a missing Jedi Knight, alone, against the objections of his Master. Yet a little does anyone else than a certain green troll know that he will face more than just some criminals.
1. Chapter 1

_104 BBY, Coruscant, Core Worlds_

Jedova and Sören were in the Jedi Council's chamber once again. It seemed that they were going to be sent to another mission.  
"On Kintan, a Jedi Knight in need of help is," Master Yoda told.  
"Who?" Jedova asked.  
"His name is Fioth Dos," Omo Bouri answered.  
"He was supposed to find and stop a criminal uprising. Unfortunately, the criminals found him first," Oppo Rancisis explained. "We lost contact with him three days ago."  
"Then we have to find Fioth and the criminals alike," Jedova noted.  
"Exactly," told Doskmar Cooa.  
"Alone on this mission, Sören should go," Master Yoda said suddenly.  
"W-What?" Jedova stuttered in shock. "Alone?"  
"Alone, yes," Master Yoda verified and chuckled. "Shocked, you seem. Why?"  
"Since a Knight has gone missing, I was expecting that you would send a Master-Padawan team and not just a Padawan," Jedova explained. He suddenly felt extremely worried about this. _Just what is going on in his head?!_  
"Trust his abilities, you do not?" Master Yoda asked.

Jedova suffocated a groan. The little troll was putting him into a bad situation. _Why does Yoda want Sören to go alone there?_  
"I trust him completely, but I'm also well aware of the fact that his training is incomplete. I feel worried about sending only a Padawan to somewhere where a fully trained Knight has likely been caught by criminals." Jedova did his very best to keep his voice even. He hoped that Sören would not feel offended by all this.  
"A small test to see how well you have trained him, this would be," Master Yoda told, smiling.

Jedova tried to force the flush to stay out of his face. It did not show, but he just _knew_ that the Grand Master had just thought of some mockery about his training. Well, he had been asking the Grand Master's help for a lot ever since he started training Sören, Jedova reminded himself, but it did not make him feel any better about this.  
"I do think that there will be better chances for that, Master Yoda," he said as neutrally as he just could.  
"Scared, you are, are you not?" Master Yoda said.  
_He enjoys this!_ Jedova realized, feeling mortified. He forced himself to keep his eyes in the Grand Master and try not to look at the other Councilors, who stayed silent.  
"I am not scared. I just do not see this mission as one to which a Padawan should be sent alone," he said, keeping his tone clear of frustration. He had to keep his calm now, should he wish to avoid embarrassment in front of the whole High Council.

Master Yoda chuckled but did not say anything. Jedova took deeper breaths and kept his expression normal.  
"If scared you are not, then a problem about this I do not see," Master Yoda noted.  
_That's just because you cannot see yourself!_ Jedova wanted to snap but swallowed the retort. He knew that Yoda wanted to run his patience to its end and make the Jedi Knight just say in utter frustration "well all right, Sören shall go alone".

Jedova did not wish to do that.  
"Which is more dangerous? That your experienced adult Padawan goes there alone or that he goes there with _you_, _The Unlucky Jedi_ of all people?" asked Phayeth Chaa, who was on a limited-term seat of the High Council. His grin was noticeable as Jedova turned to look at him in desperation. _My friend! Not you too!_

Before Jedova could respond to this, Oppo Rancisis asked, "What do you think, Padawan Sören?"  
"I think that the skills and experience needed for this mission exceed my own," Sören answered simply. He did not worry about his expression since his facial structure did not allow him to use many expressions most of the Councilors recognized.  
"Think so, you do. Or your Master, perhaps?" Master Yoda persisted.  
"I have a feeling that we both," Sören answered.  
"Master Yoda, may I ask you why you insist on sending Padawan Sören alone?" asked Doskmar Cooa.  
"For long he has been trained, and a time to test a new Master's training's successfulness this could be," Master Yoda noted.  
_We all know that there's something behind it, you little troll, and you know that we know! Spit it out!_ Jedova raged within his head. Sören's brief nudge through their bond made him notice that he was glaring at the Grand Master, so he cleared his expression.

Then he had to admit that the elder Jedi's strategy was working. He felt like giving up on this argument already but he wanted to persist. And that he did even though it harrowed his nerves.  
"Master Wang, do you let your Padawan go alone?" asked Lorfen Misrat.

Jedova wanted to say no. He wanted to say no. He wanted to stay in his opinion.

Yet something in his head said, _End it! End it! End it! End it! End it!  
No.  
End it!  
NO!  
END IT!_

Jedova suppressed a sigh and turned to look at his Padawan.  
"What do you think, Sören?" he asked.  
"If you let me go, I will do my best," Sören answered. He admitted to himself that sometimes he wished that he could give some common facial expressions; he wanted to grimace to show the involuntariness which did not sound in his calm voice.  
"Then go," Jedova said. He felt bad for giving up like this. Yoda's satisfied hum gave it an angry spike.  
"May the Force be with you," Phayeth wished.

The two Jedi bowed and left the chamber. As soon as the door closed, Jedova said, "Sören, please promise me that if you end up into trouble you can't solve by yourself, you call me."  
"I will, Master, I promise," Sören promised. He wanted to smile, but the way Jedova recognized smiles belonged to those which he could not form. He sent a wave which he had chosen to correspond his smile across their bond. Jedova returned the smile physically.  
"You persisted against the persuasion quite long," Sören noted in passing.  
"It was excruciating," Jedova admitted. The Jedi team waiting for their turn gave them odd looks as they overheard the conversation.

The turbolift went down.  
"And that little troll enjoyed it all," Jedova muttered under his breath.

Sören could not help but snort. He had noticed that too. "As far as I saw, Master Chaa did too."  
"Phayeth too? That wretch! I'll show him the next time I meet him without the rest of the Council!" Jedova grumbled.

The turbolift stopped and the Jedi walked out of it.  
"I'll be on my way then. May the Force be with you, Master," Sören said.  
"May the Force be with you too, my Padawan," Jedova wished. He wanted to remind the Padawan to call him if the he needed his help but refrained from it. Sören knew it already.

Yet another wave came through to him within the bond.  
_Don't worry, Master. I'll be all right._ It was Sören's last assurance to him.  
_I'll wait for you, Padawan_, Jedova responded and sighed as the back of his Padawan disappeared to another hallway.  
"Now I'll have too much time to think," Jedova muttered and proceeded to retreat to The Room of a Thousand Fountains. He would definitely have way too much time to think until Sören came back.

But Jedova knew how to use that time: he was going to think through his training methods; they still needed improvement – a lot of it, actually.

Sören walked to the spaceport.  
"Excuse me, are you going to somewhere near Kintan?" he asked the pilot the Force guided him to.  
"Why, yes. Straight to Kintan. Need a lift, Jedi?" the pilot asked.  
"I do," Sören answered.  
"I always have space for a Jedi. Hop on. The name is Torioq, by the way," the pilot said.  
"I'm Sören. And thank you," Sören said.  
"Don't thank me before we have gotten there, Jedi Sören," Torioq told and smiled.  
"I thanked you already," Sören noted.

Torioq laughed.  
"It's been too long since I had a sharp-witted fellow on the way!" he noted.

Sören smiled. This would be a pleasant trip.

**/Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, any characters you cannot find on Wookieepedia, Veledos, Veledosians and their language (c) Me/**


	2. Chapter 2

_A few hours later, Kintan, Outer Rim Territories_

"So, why are you here? What's your mission?" Torioq asked.  
"A fellow Jedi needs assistance. I need to find him first, though," Sören explained.  
"May I come with you? I have some spare time in the city before I'll leave for my work," Torioq told.

_I just do not see this mission as one to which a Padawan should be sent alone._ Jedova's words about the mission echoed within Sören's mind. Sören did not mind going by himself but he certainly would not mind a companion. But could he trust Torioq that much? And more importantly: Could he take someone to the danger with himself?

_No, he could not_, he answered to the latter question and let the former stay unanswered.  
"I am afraid that you may not. My mission will be dangerous from this point on and I don't want to put you in danger," Sören answered. "Besides, it seems that I need to leave the city. I can sense that my fellow Jedi is in the Wannschok desert."  
"You need to go to the desert? Yikes! I don't dare to go there. Was it anywhere else, I would come with you anyways at my own risk," Torioq noted. "Well, may I still accompany you to the edge of the desert?"  
"Sure," Sören answered.  
"Great! Then let's go!" Torioq said.

They went on through the city, still chatting. They did not realize how quickly they got to the desert but when they did, they stopped.  
"It's goodbye then," Sören sighed. He had already started to like the pilot; he seemed to be a good fellow.  
"How do the Jedi wish good luck or something?" Torioq asked.  
"They say, 'May the Force be with you'," Sören told.  
"Then may the Force be with you, Jedi Sören," Torioq said, grinning. "Or, like some spacers say: May your engines not run out of fuel!"

Sören laughed with the man.  
"May the Force be with you and your engines not run out of fuel," he wished.  
"You truly ARE a sharp one! Well, bye then. Take care during your mission," Torioq said and turned to leave.  
"Take care too," Sören said and turned to his own direction. This would be a long travel but he was going to do it. And besides, this wasteland was the home of his people, the Kajain'Sa'Nikto.

This was where his home used to be...

Sören stopped. Not until now had he thought of that. Where was the rest of his family? His father had died, little brother too... but what about his mother and big sister?

_Jedi are not supposed to think about their families_, a Jedi Master had said to him back when he had been an Initiate asking about his family. Sören could not recall who that Jedi had been – not that it mattered at all to him, of course.

Sören shook his head and dispelled the thoughts. They would only distract him from sensing Fioth Dos through the Force. The Kajain'Sa'Nikto continued to march through the rocky desert, connecting to the Force. He did not sense much life around himself; there hardly was any plantlife. No other travelers were around.

The sun scorched Sören and his dark, jacket-like cloak absorbed all the heat it possibly could. He could not take it off, however; it was designed to protect his body from outer threats.

Outer threats like windstorms, Sören mused as sudden violent gust of wind attacked his body from behind. He struggled to stay on his feet, kind of glad that he got some help with traversing the distance from the harsh nature of the planet.

He was not glad about it anymore when he found a lava river. He had to push against the wind while going along the river and hope that a more violent gust would not hit him. If it did, he would be done for.

Bearing that in mind, Sören moved farther away from the river, still following it. There had to be a bridge somewhere.

It took nearly half a standard hour to find one.

A gust knocked Sören over. He felt that there was something wrong with the bridge even though he could not see what. He got up from the rocky ground, relieved that his cloak – and thus his body – was still undamaged and continued to the bridge. Then he saw what was wrong: the floor of the bridge had collapsed. Sören did not trust railings so he could not cross the river on them, either.

He turned to look at the river; this seemed to be the narrowest part of it so far. Then he turned to estimate the distance of the other side. If he used the Force to boost his jump, he would make it.

Sören backed away and cleared his mind to be completely open to the Force. Then he ran, feeling the wind help him get more speed. Then he readied himself to do Force jump and-

A gust of wind!

Sören lost his footing and stumbled onwards, nearing the edge. He jumped hastily, knowing that he could not make it. He took his grappling spike launcher and launched the hook to the other side.

The cable was just short enough for Sören to not get his legs scorched although he felt his boots heating up. He climbed up desperately, getting back to the ground.  
"That was close," Sören muttered to himself, catching his breath. He detached the hook and coiled the cable back while his heart pounded like there was no tomorrow. There had almost not been one for him.

Sören walked away from the lava river and sat down to both recenter his mind after the close call and to locate the direction of Fioth's position. As he was used to doing things like that – training with Jedova Wang had taught him to get used to close calls of all types – soon the Padawan was on his way again. There seemed to be no threats anywhere but even without the infamous "The Unlucky Jedi" with him now, he had learned not to trust the apparent safety at all. Danger and trouble could lurk where he could not expect it and come in forms he would not ever believe to be dangerous.

Like that gust of wind that had almost gotten him killed, for example.

Then he found a small village of Kajain'Sa'Nikto. _His kind._ Sören considered going there, but he was not truly sure about whether it was a good idea. He did not recall meeting anyone from his kind ever since he was brought to Jedi training.

He would change that now, he eventually decided and walked to the village.

**/Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, any characters you cannot find on Wookieepedia, Veledos, Veledosians and their language (c) Me/**


	3. Chapter 3

_A few hours later, Kintan, Outer Rim Territories_

"So, why are you here? What's your mission?" Torioq asked.  
"A fellow Jedi needs assistance. I need to find him first, though," Sören explained.  
"May I come with you? I have some spare time in the city before I'll leave for my work," Torioq told.

_I just do not see this mission as one to which a Padawan should be sent alone._ Jedova's words about the mission echoed within Sören's mind. Sören did not mind going by himself but he certainly would not mind a companion. But could he trust Torioq that much? And more importantly: Could he take someone to the danger with himself?

_No, he could not_, he answered to the latter question and let the former stay unanswered.  
"I am afraid that you may not. My mission will be dangerous from this point on and I don't want to put you in danger," Sören answered. "Besides, it seems that I need to leave the city. I can sense that my fellow Jedi is in the Wannschok desert."  
"You need to go to the desert? Yikes! I don't dare to go there. Was it anywhere else, I would come with you anyways at my own risk," Torioq noted. "Well, may I still accompany you to the edge of the desert?"  
"Sure," Sören answered.  
"Great! Then let's go!" Torioq said.

They went on through the city, still chatting. They did not realize how quickly they got to the desert but when they did, they stopped.  
"It's goodbye then," Sören sighed. He had already started to like the pilot; he seemed to be a good fellow.  
"How do the Jedi wish good luck or something?" Torioq asked.  
"They say, 'May the Force be with you'," Sören told.  
"Then may the Force be with you, Jedi Sören," Torioq said, grinning. "Or, like some spacers say: May your engines not run out of fuel!"

Sören laughed with the man.  
"May the Force be with you and your engines not run out of fuel," he wished.  
"You truly ARE a sharp one! Well, bye then. Take care during your mission," Torioq said and turned to leave.  
"Take care too," Sören said and turned to his own direction. This would be a long travel but he was going to do it. And besides, this wasteland was the home of his people, the Kajain'Sa'Nikto.

This was where his home used to be...

Sören stopped. Not until now had he thought of that. Where was the rest of his family? His father had died, little brother too... but what about his mother and big sister?

_Jedi are not supposed to think about their families_, a Jedi Master had said to him back when he had been an Initiate asking about his family. Sören could not recall who that Jedi had been – not that it mattered at all to him, of course.

Sören shook his head and dispelled the thoughts. They would only distract him from sensing Fioth Dos through the Force. The Kajain'Sa'Nikto continued to march through the rocky desert, connecting to the Force. He did not sense much life around himself; there hardly was any plantlife. No other travelers were around.

The sun scorched Sören and his dark, jacket-like cloak absorbed all the heat it possibly could. He could not take it off, however; it was designed to protect his body from outer threats.

There was not much movement in the village yet one Nikto came to talk with Sören.  
"Hello, traveler. What brings you here?" she greeted in roughly accented Basic.  
"I'm passing by," Sören answered. "Has any Jedi gone here lately?"  
"Jedi? No, no strangers in a long time," the Nikto answered and noticed the lightsaber hanging from Sören's utility belt. "Oh, you're a Jedi! Sorry, but there are no Jedi around here. Not even Force-sensitives."  
"It's ok. I sense that the Jedi I'm looking for is beyond here. I just wanted to stop by and see some of my kind," Sören answered pleasantly.  
"You don't see any Niktos usually? Must be lonely," the Nikto said. "Oh, forgive my manners! I am Nidar."  
"I'm Sören," Sören introduced himself. Something in the female Kajain'Sa'Nikto's name bothered him.  
"What's up in the big world out there?" Nidar asked.  
"The same as always: Republic senate discusses about different things, crimes are committed and solved and criminals are put to jail, Jedi go to missions and so on. No big differences in my opinion," Sören told. "Life goes on."  
"I see. Would you like to come to my place for a moment?" Nidar suggested.  
"I'm afraid I must leave too soon. I need to catch up with my colleague," Sören told.  
"Oh, that's too bad. Will you come here again someday?" Nidar asked.  
"I don't know. If I do, I'll pay you a visit if I can," Sören told, smiling.  
"That's great! Have a safe journey, then," Nidar told and smiled back at him.  
"I wish the best for you and your village," Sören said and bowed slightly.

Then he continued through the village, greeting people with a nod. Seeing that he was not one of his kind, that there were others like him even if they were not Force-sensitive, felt good. They were still his kind, Kajain'Sa'Nikto just like him, after all.

The desert continued beyond the village. However, now the landscape was more mountainous than before. Sören walked carefully, staying far away from anything even representing a crevice, aware of the possibility of a gust of wind knocking him to the darkness – and his death.

_'There is no death; there is the Force'_, Sören recited inwardly, _yes, but I don't want to join the Force this young._

The night was already coming. Sören knew that he should find some shelter. But where was shelter when one needed it?

Newsflash: Nowhere.

No shelter, just the windstorm, a relatively big rock and a Jedi Padawan. Sören sat down, leaning against the rock and fell to restful-sleep-in-danger. He had never been that good at it but at least he got some of the needed sleep.

Sun had climbed high before the windstorm agreed to end. Sören was grateful for the protection his cloak provided him. If it had not done so, his hard skin would have bruises and cuts by now after being toppled by wind many times, not to mention any earlier cases when his cloak has spared him of injuries.

Sören kept walking on. There was absolutely no one around there. In addition to that, Knight Dos's signature had moved to different location, once again further away from him.

A flashback stirred in his mind and he stopped. It was subtle and difficult to notice. Sören concentrated on it to see what his mind wanted to show him.

Then he saw a Kajain'Sa'Nikto being shot by a Whiphid. A younger Kajain'Sa'Nikto tried to go to his shot fellow but he shouted, "Run, Sören, run!"

The young Nikto ran. The Whiphid just laughed. He let the child go.

Sören gasped and fell to his rear, suddenly panting. Had he just seen his father being shot?

_Sören?_ It was Jedova's voice, coming through their bond.  
_What is it, Master?_ Sören asked, trying to pretend calm even though he knew that it would not work.  
_I sense that you are upset. What's wrong?_ Jedova asked. It was clear that he was keeping tabs on the bond on Coruscant, ready to spring to Kintan at the first sign of trouble.  
_It's nothing, Master_, Sören said, knowing that it was a lie. He did not want to tell about his flashback.

He almost saw the human Jedi lifting his eyebrow after the answer. _Are you sure about that?  
I am. I... I will tell you about it once I get back to Coruscant, ok?_ It was a rather desperate attempt to get away from the difficult situation.  
_Ok. How is the mission going?_ Jedova had sensed the Padawan's discomfort on the subject.  
_Knight Dos is quite elusive. I'm trying to catch up with him on this barren wasteland my people call their home_, Sören told. He could feel some waves coming through the bond, as if Jedova had chortled.  
_I've heard that Wannschok desert is horrendous_, Jedova said, _but if anyone can make it through there, it's you.  
Thank you for your confidence in me, Master_, Sören thanked. He felt good to get such encouragement from his Master who had trained him for eight long years already.  
_Anytime, my Padawan. Take care_, Jedova said. _I'll be waiting for you here, hoping you'll tell me the juiciest gossips on the desert once you get back._

Sören could not help laughing out aloud as loudly as he ever could. His Master putting something like that into the conversation out of the blue cheered him up whenever he was feeling bad about something.

Having already mostly forgotten about the flashback, he went on. A conversation with Jedova had given him some more strength to keep going.

He was sure that he could catch up with Fioth Dos now.

**/Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, any characters you cannot find on Wookieepedia, Veledos, Veledosians and their language (c) Me/**


	4. Chapter 4

_A couple of days later_

"An intruder! Shoot 'im!"

Sören dashed forward. Fioth Dos's Force signature had led him to a camp of criminals – definitely the ones the Jedi Knight had been looking for before getting caught. He ignited his lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts heading his way; not even his cape or thick skin could protect him from them. Luckily, he had gotten used to situations like this one – trouble like this seemed to follow his Master; according to the man's words, it always had – and the form V lessons given by Battlemaster Weetrin Nadakar had truly improved his skills at Shien. It was not difficult to lose the tired-looking criminals in the dispersed camp and hide to a tent.

Actually, hiding in the tent a Jedi was being kept as a prisoner in was very easy, far easier than Sören had expected it to be. While keeping his senses sharp and ready to receive any warnings from the Force, he looked at Fioth Dos's injuries. The Jedi Knight was unconscious and bruised but Sören trusted that he could lift him and get them both out of the camp alive.

Still staying sharp for possible criminals coming too near, Sören proceeded to carefully lift Knight Dos with both the Force and his right arm; he could wield the lightsaber well enough with his left hand alone to defend himself.

A group of thugs ran past the tent. Sören held his breath, lightsaber ready to be ignited. No one came to check the tent. _Are they too concentrated on finding and stopping me to check in on their prisoner?_

He waited for a small while. Then, with no criminals near enough to be able to stop him, the Sören rushed out of the tent and ran away.  
"There he is! SHOOT!" sounded the order. Sören did not stop. He just deflected the blaster bolts that came towards him. Some criminals shouted when their own fire hit their feet.  
"Get to the speeders! They mustn't get away!" someone shouted.

Sören took deep breaths, taking a stronger grip of the Force and allowed it to give his sprint more speed. Speeding away almost half as fast as speeders on higher speed limit lanes on Coruscant, the Jedi left aggravated criminals cursing behind.  
"After them!" the same criminal shouted.

A few speeders, all faster than Sören, left to chase the escaping Jedi but the Padawan had already gotten a decent head start. The terrain had more than enough hiding places and soon the Jedi were hiding in a small crevice, one small enough to be unnoticeable but big enough for them to get inside it.

Sören took as deep breaths as he could. Running with Force speed had taken its toll on him so he needed to recover for a while. He might as well just wait for Knight Dos to resuscitate altogether. The criminals were not likely to find them there, at least not anytime soon.

The night came, turning the crevice pitch black. However, Sören knew that while the criminals would not be able to see well outside without lights that would reveal their positions from far away, he would. After swallowing a nutrient capsule he lifted the still unconscious – apparently drugged since the Force did not show any signs of brains damage – Knight Dos to his shoulders and got up from the crevice.

A windstorm nearly as bad as the previous one had begun. It made the criminals' patrols even more difficult but Sören knew that he could manage. After all, he had survived all the previous one on foot on his own. _Well, the Force helped_, Sören admitted. He could have never made it completely on his own. _But that's what a Jedi does: calls to the Force for assistance when needed._

Making sure that the Knight was securely on his shoulders, he allowed the Force to guide him onwards, farther away from the criminals who had caught the Vurk in the first place.

**/Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, any characters you cannot find on Wookieepedia, Veledos, Veledosians and their language (c) Me/**


	5. Chapter 5

The windstorm lashed at the clothing and the face. Despite of that, the Force told Sören to go against the wind, so that is what Sören did. He did not bother to even try to get his hood up. It would only fall down, he knew.

The only sounds were the howl of wind, his steps and breathing. It was difficult to advance especially while carrying an unconscious Jedi Knight but Sören was determined to follow the guidance of the Force. He was a Jedi, was he not?

No other life forms aside from a couple of small decaying plants were there; Sören had either lost the criminals or they had given up the chase. Sören did think it was the latter; the storm had turned into the worst one he had faced during the few days he had been on Kintan.

It was probably night on Coruscant since when Sören reached out to Jedova through their bond, he could sense the human Jedi sleeping soundly. It seemed that the Jedi Master had finally tired himself enough to have some real sleep despite of his worries.

However, that meant that Sören would have to do this trek fully without the encouragement of his Master...

As he trudged on, Sören lost the track of time. There was only the wind which tried to make him fall to his back, the next steps he would take against it and Knight Dos's unconscious form weighing his shoulders. Sören kept his head down, paying attention to the ground rather than even trying to look forward.

He did not know how long or how far he had walked when he bumped into a house – literally! Straightening himself, he saw a window. No one seemed to be at home, judging from the darkness of the house, but Sören went to the door and knocked despite of that.

He used just enough force to get an audible sound but it was enough to make the door swing open along some old-fashioned hinges.  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Sören asked to the darkness of the one-room house. No one answered. The house was empty.  
"I'm sorry to bother you but my colleague and I need shelter," Sören continued, walking into the house, still alert for anyone hiding in there. "Hello?"

No answer, no other living beings in the Force around them. Sören shut the door and put Knight Dos to lie on a small bunk. Then he sat down and stretched his aching muscles. He needed some rest before seeing about continuing.

As he calmed down to meditation, he suddenly realized that this was where the Force wanted him to be. But why?

The Force did not answer that question and Sören knew it that would be useless to try to get the answer from it. Therefore, he just meditated, let his mind clear up.

The sun rose and light showed what the room looked like. There were some marks of blasterfire on the walls.

Something, _just something_, about this house bothered Sören just like Nidar's name had. But why? Did it have something to do with the flashback he had seen? Did it have something to do with his mostly-forgotten past of the time before he got to Jedi training at the late age of two?

Just when Sören had finished that thought, another flashback came in rushing:

Two Kajain'Sa'Niktos were looking out of the window of the room. They saw some people approaching the house.  
"Mom!" shouted the older Nikto, a female. "They're coming here!"  
"Oh no... Nidaar, take Sören and leave. Jedi Knight Takroda must be somewhere near here by now," said a third Kajain'Sa'Nikto, the eldest one of them, as she came to the window. A baby cried in the crib, alerted by the older ones' agitation.  
"Momma, why they chase us?" asked the youngest standing Nikto. It was Sören himself, the Jedi Padawan suddenly realized as he looked at the situation.  
The eldest Nikto knelt in front of her son. "Your father had a debt and he did not pay it. He was shot for it, remember? We can't pay his debt either so they want to kill us. Now go with your sister and be brave, little one."  
"Will they shoot you too, Momma? If they will, I won't let them!" little Sören said.  
"They won't shoot me. Go before you get hurt," the mother lied.  
"Let's go, Sören," said Nidaar, taking little Sören's hand.  
"Head west. Jedi Knight Takroda should come from that direction. Now take care."  
"Yes, Mom," Nidaar replied to her mother. Then she left with her little brother.

They heard some shooting and something just told Sören that their mother had died.  
"Momma! They shoot her!" Sören shrieked and tried to return.  
"No! Sören, they will shoot you too if you go back! Quickly, we need to get to safety or her sacrifice will be for nothing," Nidaar told.  
"Momma!" Sören cried.

Nidaar took her little brother to her arms and walked to the Jedi Knight who came to meet them. It was time to say goodbyes.

The flashback ended. Sören gasped. This house was his old home! His mother was killed here!

And that Nidar he had met earlier on this mission... was she...? Sören gasped again in shock. That Nidar was in fact Nidaar, his elder sister! They just had not recognized each other since too much time has passed since the last time they saw each other! After all, they had both grown a lot ever since the day their mother died.

_He had to return back to Nidar and tell her._

_Or should he not?_

_Nidaar deserves to know that her older little brother is all right._

_Yes, I will return to her if I can._

Knight Dos mumbled something. Sören got up and looked at the resuscitating Jedi Knight.  
"It's about time you woke up, Knight Dos," he told.  
"Agh... How do you know my name?" Knight Dos growled and opened up his eyes. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Jedi Padawan Sören. I was sent to find you," Sören presented himself.  
"Padawan? Where is your Master?" Knight Dos asked, looking around himself.  
"He's on Coruscant. The Council sent me alone," Sören told.  
"Huh? Why? First, they sent a Knight, who disappeared. Then they send only a Padawan to find him? For what reason?" Fioth asked.  
"You can ask Master Yoda. He was the one who insisted that I should go alone even though I won't be going to Trials anytime soon," Sören told.  
"Master Yoda..." Knight Dos muttered. "These criminals already had some sort of revolution within their ranks so they are quite devastated. I was on my way to the closest city to tell the security forces when I got caught. Those thugs are nothing they can't handle anymore."  
"How are you feeling?" Sören asked.  
"Tired. They drugged me, it seems that they did not take anything from me, though, not even comlink or lightsaber. Probably thought that the drugs were enough."  
"I will help you. I know the way to the closest city and we can stop by at a local village on the way."  
"Then let's leave. Best we don't stay here for long," Fioth told and stood up, gingerly testing his balance. His legs felt like jelly but Sören was there to support him.

They slowly made their way to the door and outside. The windstorm had almost ended now but the wind was still quite strong. The two Jedi went on, Knight Dos gathering whatever strength he still had left in him and what the Force could provide him.

They went on, knowing that their troubles would be over only once they had gotten back to the Jedi Temple.

**/Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, any characters you cannot find on Wookieepedia, Veledos, Veledosians and their language (c) Me/**


	6. Chapter 6

_A few days later_

The village was there, right in their sights, so were the night and yet another windstorm. Knight Dos was still weak from his long unconsciousness. "Can we... stop to rest for the night at the village?"  
"Possibly. I know someone there," Sören told.  
"You do?" Knight Dos asked. Sören nodded. Once again, he was glad that he could not form any expressions that would betray him. The thought of talking to his elder sister as the younger brother instead of the Jedi made him feel nervous. How would Nidar... _Nidaar_ react when he told her who he was?

They walked on, feeling the first waves of the new windstorm coming at their backs. Knight Dos tried not tolean too much on Sören, but as his energy started to run out, Sören found himself half-carrying the Jedi Knight.

The village was not crowded as people had gone inside, out of the way of the upcoming storm.  
"Jedi Sören!" It was Nidar. Sören turned to look at her, seeing her wave to him. He walked to the elder Kajain'Sa'Nikto, hoping that she would help them.  
"A windstorm is coming. Please, come to my place until it's over," Nidar told.  
Sören nodded, grateful. "That's very kind of you. Thank you."  
"It seems that you found your colleague," Nidar noted as she shifted to help her younger brother carry the older Jedi.  
"I did," Sören said and glanced at Knight Dos; the Vurk did not seem to mind the helper.

The wind got even stronger as they got to Nidar's house.  
"Do you live here alone?" Sören asked. He did not know when or even _how_ to tell the woman that he was her little brother.  
"I do," Nidar told. "My parents and youngest brother are dead and my older younger brother left years ago," Nidar told.  
"Where did he go?" Knight Dos asked as he sat down.  
Nidar looked at the Jedi. "He... he left to Jedi training. At least that's what I know. It was years ago."

Knight Dos glanced at Sören.  
"Sixteen years ago, to be precise, am I correct?" Sören asked.

Nidar stared at him, shock flashing in her eyes. It was enough to confirm Sören's suspicions.  
"It's nice to see that you are doing well after what happened all those years ago, Nidaar," Sören said.  
"Sören?_ My little brother_ Sören?" Nidar gasped and leaned to the table so that she would not collapse. "It's really you?"  
"It is," Sören told. "It did take time for me to remember what happened. I was so young back then, after all."  
"I... I never thought to see you again," Nidar whispered.

Knight Dos glanced from one sibling to another and back. Any interactions with the biological family were frowned upon in the Jedi Order, so this situation was just plain awkward to him, the third wheel.

They were all silent for some time. The only sound they heard was the howl of the wind. Nidar pulled herself together and told, "It is good to know that you're doing well, my brother. However, I do think that it's for the best if you and your fellow leave tomorrow after the storm has ended."  
"I agree. We need to get back to Coruscant soon anyways," Sören said, blunter than he had meant to be.

Those were the final words the siblings said to each other that day, leaving them in an awkward silence. On the next day, after the windstorm had ended, the two Jedi left after saying farewells Nidar.  
"Are you sure you should leave like that? Without saying anything?" Knight Dos asked.  
"She is my sister, yes, but I have no connection to her anymore. And it's better to keep it that way," Sören noted. He did feel a little bit remorseful for it but he knew it was for the best for both him and Nidar.

The Jedi left. Nidar looked at their receding forms sadly. She had parted with her only family member still alive in relative bad – or at least awkward – terms. She did not feel regrets about it yet since Sören could never be close to her, a Jedi as he was, yet still, somewhere deep inside, she was sure that one day, one day, she would regret this day and the choices she made.

After a while, she could see the Jedi no more. Nidar knew that she had to get to her work, so she tore her eyes from the landscape the two visitors had disappeared into and left to do what she was supposed to do – and move on.

**/Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, any characters you cannot find on Wookieepedia, Veledos, Veledosians and their language (c) Me/**


	7. Chapter 7

_A couple of days later_

"Jedi Sören! Back so soon! I thought you'd stay in the desert for at least a month!" Torioq smiled so widely it looked like his face might crack in half. "You came back super quickly given how dangerous your mission sounded like!"

A sting of something – _was it shame, perhaps?_ – struck Sören's insides. He had been on more dangerous missions even when his Master had somehow miraculously managed to avoid any sort of trouble that was not unavoidable on their mission.

Then it hit him. _That green troll knew it but didn't tell!_ He could not help but groan inwardly in a manner very similar to that of his Master.  
"Ah, yes, that..." Sören said, trying to find an explanation for it all. "It turned out that things had degenerated to something more harmless after the report my briefing was based on."  
Torioq started laughing. "Lucky you! Say, do you want a ride to Coruscant?"  
"We do. We are supposed to return to the Jedi Temple to report to the High Council," Knight Dos told, wary of this cheerful stranger.  
"I swear to you, Jedi, I'd love to give you a ride there but unfortunately I can't do that now. My ship was confiscated," Torioq told and shrugged, seemingly unbothered by his unfortunate situation. "Too bad."  
"Why was your ship confiscated?" Knight Dos asked, frowning. He did not like the first impression of the spacer who seemed to know Sören; the Padawan, after the meeting with Nidar, did not seem like the person to make exactly reliable acquaintances.  
"Hadn't paid some taxes no one had told me about or something else paperworky. My employer is sending someone to pick me up but I'll be stuck here for some time," Torioq told. "Anyhow, there should be someone leaving for at least someplace near Coruscant soon somewhere around the spaceport. I wish you luck on finding 'em."  
"Thanks. I hope you'll get off this rock too. May the Force be with you and may your engines not run out of fuel. Once you either get them back or get new ones, that is!" Sören said.  
Torioq burst into laughter again. "You are a very witty one, are you not, Jedi Sören?" He turned to look at Knight Dos. "You have a great fella with you there."  
"It's only temporary. We will part ways after we have done our report," Knight Dos told neutrally and looked at Sören. "If this was it, shall we head for the spaceport then?"  
"Sure. Farewell then, Torioq," Sören bid his farewell with the spacer.  
"Farewell, Jedi. May the Force be with you and your engines never run out of fuel. If they ever do, though, then at least hold onto them! That's something I need to master!" Torioq said, grinning.

Sören, once again, wanted to make a notable smile but could not. He knew that he had to live with it, live with his lacking facial structure, and be content with a nod and a chuckle. He followed Knight Dos who had, luckily, gained enough strength to walk on his own properly.

It did not take long before they had found a pilot who was heading for Stassia, which was close to Coruscant. They could hitch a second hike from there.

_About 12 hours later_

"And that is how we got back here," Sören concluded and looked at the Jedi Knight besides him; under normal conditions, it would've been Jedova, but this time it was Fioth Dos. The Vurk nodded, indicating that he did not have anything to add anymore. Neither of them had mentioned that Nidar was Sören's sister, all by a wordless agreement.

Sören was well aware of the fact that his Master had noticed that the Nikto had kept something to himself. He was prepared to tell it to the human Jedi who had been training him for the past eight years about it, though.

The Council dismissed them.  
"I'll be going then. May the Force be with you, Padawan Sören," Knight Dos said.  
"May the Force be with you, Knight Dos," Sören replied and bowed. Knight Dos bowed to him and Jedova, who had been waiting for them at the lobby, and left. The lift left with its only passenger, leaving the two Jedi, a Master and a Padawan, alone.  
"Sören, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Jedova let the question be the semi-subtle sign that he knew that his apprentice was hiding something.  
"It's about a woman who helped us, Nidar," Sören said. He had learned to respond to that unsubtle sentence with an amount of information equal in amount to the subtlety of his Master's question. It was a good way to call the man out on the lack of subtlety without literally doing so.  
"Go on," Jedova prompted.  
"She is my elder sister," Sören told and walked into the turbolift which had returned there with Jedova. "We left in cold terms." He paused to think. "Do you think I will regret it one day?"  
"The Jedi are forbidden to have attachments," Jedova noted.

Sören did not reply. He waited for his Master to continue as they came out of the lift; he knew that the man had something more to say than just a repetition of what every Jedi from younglings to the Grand Master knows.  
"Only the Force knows if one day, even if it's just for one day, you will regret it. Maybe you will live your whole life without regretting it for even a fleeting moment or perhaps someday you find it your biggest regret, a huge istake. However, I think you shouldn't worry about it. The future is far ahead for both of us and I believe that we should enjoy our youth – or whatever is left of it anymore – while we still can," Jedova continued with a chuckle.  
"So, let's live in the moment, right?" Sören asked.  
"Why not? It's here to be lived in," Jedova replied, smiling. "Let's use it well. The future will come whether we fret about it or not, after all."

He looked at the horizon showing from the balcony they had ended up to. The future was in front of them both and while he lacked an excellent connection to the Unifying Force, he knew that the future was bright and clear for them both.

For the Force was with them and would always be.


End file.
